


异己

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他们被遗弃在这儿了，他自己，赫克斯是可以理解的，他光是能活下来就很不容易了，还侥幸逃避了牢狱之灾，被派来这儿看着狂风暴雨自生自灭他是完全可以理解的，对于一个失败者来说这样的命运算不上太差，但波被派来这里，多少出乎他的意料。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基本算个AU，哪种AU我不知道。
> 
> 一个谈恋爱的故事，只想focus在他们感情线上面，没看出来或者觉得太散了，那是我的锅
> 
> 但我力尽于此，也没有办法😂️

赫克斯有时候觉得最大的问题就是他信任波，他自己都不承认这一点，但要是他仔细回忆一下，他会发现他似乎确实信任波，他甚至都不会怀疑波对他说的话。

这完全没有道理，他自己心里明白，但是理智是一回事，行为又是另一回事。

事情是从波发现那个地下室开始的，波每天无所事事，情绪起伏无常，赫克斯没有忍耐他的义务，但很可惜的是，他们必须在一起工作——这种情形熟悉到赫克斯怀疑他是逃脱不了这种命运了。赫克斯自然考虑过别的办法，比如说提供波各种强烈的酒精，企图让他把自己溺死或者死于工业酒精中毒之类的，不过他没想到波的酒量差到还没到中毒的程度就不行了，“飞行员不喝酒”，显然，他还把波培养出了一种“找他喝酒”的习惯。

一个酒量差，话又多，脾气还坏的酒鬼——赫克斯都不知道自己为了得到些许宁静付出了什么代价。

然后波发现了那个地下室，地下室在行政大楼的下面，很久没有人去那里了，门口堆积了无数箱子，但一个喝醉的人的毅力和无聊程度不可小觑。赫克斯查阅了资料，这个地下室在设计蓝图上不存在，也没有任何保存下来的资料显示它的作用，这的确有一丝神秘的意味，燃起了波的兴趣，波对这个地下室有种执念，找了好几天密码卡想要进入地下室。

赫克斯也被带起了那么一点好奇，一个不在设计蓝图上的房间，于是他去资料室里和波一起找密码卡，反正，老实说，他也的确没有其他的事情可做。

他们被遗弃在这儿了，他自己，赫克斯是可以理解的，他光是能活下来就很不容易了，还侥幸逃避了牢狱之灾，被派来这儿看着狂风暴雨自生自灭他是完全可以理解的，对于一个失败者来说这样的命运算不上太差。

但波被派来这里，多少出乎他的意料，他去中转站接机的时候看到波从飞船上走下来有些愣神，以为自己出现了幻觉。波穿着他黑色的那身夹克，表情带着厌烦，他扫视着周围的情况，眉头紧皱。所有能够庇护他的人都死了，赫克斯想，帝国的旧将、新共和国的残余要剪掉他的羽翼了，把他关进笼子，不让他去妨碍他们的事了，只是没想到会有那么快。

他们可能多少还有一些良心，没有等待着波在无尽的绝望中自取灭亡。

赫克斯看着波，波也看着赫克斯，随即他们决定假装对方不存在。

头三个月，他们就这么勉勉强强地过着，波还没有能够接受这个现实，他站到暴雨里，让大雨冲刷他的头顶，仿佛在哀悼什么，仿佛在洗掉什么，他低头看着自己的双手，赫克斯没有理会他，如果波想让自己感冒生病，这是他的自由，毕竟他是胜利者的那方，赫克斯想他是试过挣扎，试过抵抗的，但他不懂政治，他只是想维护住奥加纳将军的胜利，没有想过胜利是胜利本身，胜利之后就属于另一件事了，摆在桌面上的战争，他们是这么说的，不需要飞行员，他们需要外交家，阴谋家，政治家，这三者常常可以互相替换。

波不属于其中任何一类，一个局外人。

赫克斯有些怜悯他，不过想到自己的境遇就一点也没有同情之心了，他们的位置应该换一换，他们会更适合对方的位置。

这个地下室花了他们一些时间，波还建议过不使用密码卡直接破坏大门的方法，赫克斯认为考虑到他们并不知道门背后存放着什么东西，直接动用武器是不明智的，这个星球以前在第一秩序的管制下，但不得不说不是特别严谨的那种管制，所有的资料都充满着一种松散的无所谓的意味，赫克斯并想不起来这个星球除了新兵训练之外的作用，可既然它被列在第一秩序名下，那门背后是某种爆能武器或者过期神经毒气都是有可能的。

波特别微妙地看了他一眼，说他以为他宁愿把他们两个都炸死呢。

赫克斯平静地纠正他，他宁愿把波炸死，这里面不包括他自己。

波难得地笑了，露出牙齿，说他才不信，赫克斯就是想和他一块儿死。

这并不是不可接受的结局，赫克斯差点这么说了，及时阻止了自己，这话听上去太奇怪了，波的话简直像个咒语，他真的要这么活着吗？如果现在有什么秘密组织来招募他，他多半是不会拒绝的，但并没有什么秘密组织，只有波在这里。

你觉得里面会是什么呢？波有一天晚上转着喝空的酒瓶问他。

外面又在下暴雨，他们哪里也去不了，只能被困在基地里，基地还是按旧帝国的要塞标准建造的，行政楼和宿舍在一起。

我赌是神经毒气。赫克斯有些漠不关心地说。

波扬起眉毛，你们为什么要在新兵训练基地储存神经毒气啊？

赫克斯指了指他们宿舍的天花板，不是第一秩序，我怀疑是帝国遗留下来的东西，就跟这个破要塞一样。随即他耸了耸肩，不管是什么，过了那么久可能也过期了。

波轻轻叹了口气，他趴在桌上继续无聊地转着酒瓶，他的酒量就一瓶到顶了。

我觉得会是帝国遗失的宝藏之类的，虽然赫克斯没问，波还是说道。

赫克斯放下手里的平板，他本来在看这周的天气预测报表，他没搞懂这有什么意义，在这儿三个月他都摸清规律了，暴雨之后是狂风，狂风之后是暴雨，到了冬季会有冻死人的暴风雪，唯一的天气预报建议就是“保持理智，不要出门”。他眯起眼睛，如果这里有什么财富的话他们会把这儿当作什么流放犯基地？

波耸了耸肩，所以说是遗失的宝藏嘛，你知道，形势那么乱，人死了那么多，很有可能他们把这里忘记了。

赫克斯定定地看着波，觉得他脑子有问题，但心里有一部分又有一丝觉得波说的有点道理。

他是说，还有什么需要一个隐藏的地下室呢？隐藏到没有任何资料显示它的作用？

如果说，赫克斯的指节敲击着桌面，真有这么笔宝藏的话——不是他真的相信——你想要怎么做？

啊——波发出醉酒的困倦的声音，脸上带着一种梦幻的表情，我要买自己的飞船，绝对和TIE不一样，最快的，最漂亮的，有高级护盾的……最后的词从波的嘴里说出来带着深刻的讽刺。

赫克斯嗤了声，重新看起手里无聊的报表。

波没那么轻易放过他，他探出半个身子伸手来戳他，你想要钱来干什么？

赫克斯低头看着波的手指，有点想撇开他，但是最终没有动，他盯着手里的报表，捏了捏自己的鼻梁——要是他有钱的话——他还没有想过这个事情，他曾经有不少钱来着，造了无数的飞船和武器，那句话是怎么说的来着，他们造了太多飞船结果没有足够的人员来装备飞船，甚至没有足够合格的人员来驾驶飞船，人是最重要的，这儿曾经是个新兵基地，年轻的士兵们在这儿集合，训练有时会持续几年，他们会挑选出最精英的士兵继续进行军官培训。

他的思绪有些飘远了，钱，帝国遗落的宝藏，听上去像个传奇故事，他可没有生活在什么传奇故事里，不会有什么宝藏的，但如果有的话……

飞船是个好选择，赫克斯继续低着头说，有个飞船我们就可以离开这里……他咬住自己的舌头，不知道“我们”是从哪里冒出来的，但波没有对此发表意见，于是赫克斯又说下去了，离开这里，去一个外环星球，有几个想法在他的脑子里挣扎，他们可以寻找投资的机会，或者干脆就各自带着钱，掩盖自己的身份，重新来过，只要能离开这里就行……未来还有其他的机会等着他们，赫克斯没把最后那句话说出来，因为他知道波会说什么，那些死去的人已经没有任何机会了，克瑞特惨案给前飞行员留下了巨大的心理阴影。

波看上去像睡着了一会儿，他的脑袋半卧在自己的臂弯里，赫克斯不确定他是否真的听到了自己的话。

你真的相信我们能够离开这里？波的脑袋突然换了个姿势，他抬起头把下巴垫在手臂上，眼睛看着赫克斯。

有谁会在乎吗？赫克斯冷哼一声，你认为有谁会特意关注着这里，看我们是不是老老实实地待在我们该待的地方？我们一分钱都没，这儿荒凉到没有市场，我哪里都去不成，你显然也不值得这样的关注。

虽然这样说，赫克斯也没有十分相信自己所说的话，他们肯定关注着波，不让他偷跑去其他地方，波有种反抗的革命的本能，不好安排，这儿八成有人负责监视着波，但他没必要跟波说这些，他们在不喝酒的时候假装对方不存在。

我们能去哪儿买飞船？波又问。

你该问我们能去哪儿搞钱。赫克斯说。

波用拇指指了指虚无的地下室，眼睛里闪烁着一些狡猾的意味。

赫克斯叹了口气，随便吧，尽管在这个废弃基地的日子非常无聊，但是和一个醉鬼讲道理也不是他的兴趣。

我们可以找走私商人，虽然这儿没有给我们留任何交通器械，但是通信设备和星际网络是正常的，只要有钱，有很多事可以做成，赫克斯抿了抿嘴唇，思考着自己接下来要说的，他不想这么说，苦水几乎弥漫上他的舌尖，既然没有了第一秩序和帝国，你会很惊讶这些“走私”商人现在的活跃程度。

唔……波哼哼唧唧着，不知道什么念头在他的脑子里盘旋，我们一定要找到密码卡。

波自信满满地说，赫克斯理都没理他。


	2. Chapter 2

基地的日程安排是这样的，赫克斯醒来的时候想，他六点起床，洗漱，换上制服，检查完护盾运作情况和天气预测系统，连十五分钟都花不了，然后他会去吃早饭，吃完早饭就开始检测空气交换系统和通信系统，如果他特地放慢动作的话，可以花上半个小时把这些数据全部输入，传送。他一天的工作就这样结束了，接下来他就等着午饭，然后是晚饭，定期会有物资运送过来，他有时候站在新兵宿舍前想象这儿原本的热闹情形，多半也不会热闹到哪里去，这儿的天气过于恶劣，光是天气就能淘汰掉一半的人。

东西也不会有多好吃，赫克斯怀疑他们现在的食物储备可能还比不上当初的新兵，不过在酒精方面倒是有一些遗留下来的好东西。

波来了之后也根本不管这些事情，赫克斯希望他不要，他像护食的狮子一般护着他“仅剩”的工作。这儿唯一被剩下的交通工具就是水行载式摩托，还是坏的，可能是因为之前的基地需要去海上把被风吹走的新兵给捞回来。赫克斯已经看完了基地的设计蓝图，开始研究整个星球的地形图，从地形图来看也只有一个建议——“保持理智，不要出门”，赫克斯开始怀疑他们当初到底在这儿损失了多少新兵。

自从波发现了地下室，他们就打开了资料库，一踏进资料库赫克斯的脑子就嗡嗡发疼，像有钝刀子磨过他的神经，这儿多半是被打劫过，或是有人想找什么，把所有的储存卡都从架子上扫下来，四处散落，堆在一块儿，赫克斯本能地就想往后退，把资料库的门重新关上，波及时拽住了他的胳膊。

你说过要帮我找的，波说，要是真有什么秘密藏金库我们可以平分的。

赫克斯看着波。

前飞行员皱眉，怎么了，你是想杀掉我独占吗？现在考虑这个还太早了吧？

虽然他们不想你活着，但我要弄死你，他们肯定巴不得马上有借口处死我，我又不是傻子，赫克斯翻了个白眼。

哦，波嗯了声，但是这个地方，你要说我被狂风刮进海里了，找不到尸体什么的，他们多半会信的，我想你还是有办法再次混过去的。

重点不是他们信不信，重点是他们有理由了，我可不愿意去坐牢，我一旦和刑事调查沾个边差不多肯定就是会死的，赫克斯说。

老实说，他应该更担心自己，他不想弄死波，他已经试过酒精了，看来酒精没什么用，而且他发现虽然波大部分时间很烦人，但习惯了之后波也没有那么难以忍受，起码波是个好同伴，就算偶尔发发脾气很快就会为没能控制自己的脾气而感到羞愧，那景象还是挺有意思的。他也不想再继续一个人被困在这儿，一个人的平静是一回事儿，但是与整个世界完全隔绝孤身一人是另一件事，这有点矛盾，他只能在其中寻找一个平衡，他不知道波是怎么想的，他们真的要平分什么宝藏吗？

他们花了很久来整理资料库，主要是赫克斯主观上想把这件事拖得越久越好，清扫机器人小老鼠似的一有机会就冲进来围绕着他们转悠。

你的机器人呢？赫克斯有一次问，他踩在梯子上严谨地把一张储存卡插回它该在的格子里。

BB-8？波有些好奇地看着赫克斯，我让它跟着蕾伊了。前飞行员坐在地上，给混在一起的储存卡做着前期分类。

我以为你会带着它的，毕竟，这儿你可没有其他的选择，赫克斯说。

啊，波埋头于他自己的工作，挠了挠自己的头发，这儿倒没有我预想的那么糟，他仰头看了眼赫克斯，而你竟然不是这里最糟糕的那个。

因为他们都还没在这儿待上五年，十年，这儿最长服役年数的那位老兵是多久来着？四十五年，赫克斯不清楚这是故意的还是真的人没有想起来该把这位老兵调岗了，看在老天份上，政权在这儿都换了三拨了，老人——按岁数来说他算不上太老，但他看上去完全是个老人了，每天几乎没有什么醒着的时候，也没有人愿意去打扰他，他可能都不清楚自己的军饷是来自帝国还是新共和国还是第一秩序，要是可以交换的话他们可能也希望能像老人一样把每天大半时间都睡过去，不是死亡，但也没真正的活着。

一开始的时候波选择了距离赫克斯最远的房间，很快波就意识到赫克斯是这里他唯一能够沟通的人选，这让波感到挺惊讶的。

你竟然是这些人里最不想弄死我的人，波说，这儿的人显然要比你还疯一些。

赫克斯看着他手里的酒瓶，觉得他不要太快下这样的结论比较好，但逐渐的酒精变成他们唯一的娱乐活动，对于波酒精是娱乐活动，对于赫克斯来说是指喝醉的波。

暴雨的声音把赫克斯从睡梦里吵醒，雨滴像石头一样砸在窗上，赫克斯看着漆黑的窗外，窗外那么黑，但赫克斯总觉得自己看到了什么，他似乎真的看到了什么，往窗户玻璃凑得更近了些，雨滴几乎要把他的玻璃砸碎了。

然后赫克斯蹦了起来，随手抓了件大衣披在身上赤脚往外跑去，跑到门口又折回来，回忆着新兵手册的内容，套上特制的雨靴和雨衣，他从工作室取了绳索，按照教程把绳索勾在门口，然后绑在自己的腰上。

他到底在干什么呢？他问自己。

远远的有一个黑影，好像一个人影蹲在地上，蜷缩着。

要是那是波的话，赫克斯想，那他就不能再给波任何酒精饮料了，他可以学会喝茶，喝咖啡之类的，总之，不会再有酒了，显然酒精不能把他从痛苦中解脱出来。

在这样的暴雨中走路都很困难，赫克斯不知道波是怎么自己走这么远的，很有可能是滚过去的，赫克斯生气地想，他干嘛老想把自己弄死呢？

献出自己的生命。

让他献出自己的生命。

可他在最后时刻产生了怀疑。

怀疑是这个世界上最强壮的种子，一旦心里萌生出这个念头，他眼中看到的一切就会都不一样了。

或者波可以自己去死，别把他也拖下水，但他已经被拖下水了，他感觉自己只是从一个泥泞深潭去了另一个泥泞深潭，难以行走，靴子陷在泥里，拔也拔不出来。

他好不容易走到波的身边，波把自己团成一团，起码还有点自卫的本能，赫克斯想，不知道前飞行员现在是不是也在后悔自己的愚蠢行为。

赫克斯把厚厚的雨衣裹到波的身上，企图把人拉起来，没想到对方完全没打算配合。

他早该想到事情不会这么简单，他就不该醒来，就不该没事往窗外看，说不定明天事情就自己解决了，但也有可能明天事情会变得更糟糕，就他的经验说来，事情变糟的可能性更大一些。

你要是不站起来，我就把你拖回去，赫克斯的声音被巨大的雨声淹没了，他自己都听不见自己在说什么。

随便吧！他隐隐听见有人在风雨中喊，也有可能是他的幻觉，有什么东西抓着他的雨衣，雨衣有些太厚了他感觉不怎么真切，也许是波的手指，起码波还有知觉。

有太多的事情需要做了，太多的事情需要改进，赫克斯有些自暴自弃地想，这儿废墟残骸，这儿百废待兴，只要他们能有经费，只要他能想到这儿能干什么，波说他第二件事就是要造玻璃穹顶，把恶劣的天气全部隔绝在外，赫克斯可没想过什么玻璃穹顶，他可不愿意一辈子留在这儿，要什么玻璃穹顶。他用力想要把波往回拖，雨和泥已经缠住了波的腿，赫克斯感到恐慌，波有可能会陷进去的，要是到了早上波没被淹死，他们可能也得动用铲机才能把波给挖出来。

说真的，如果这是胜利的结果，这是波轰炸掉他晋升之路的结果，那他现在的情况还是可以接受的。

等赫克斯把波拖回要塞的时候，波的半个身子都是泥，赫克斯说，我要把你扔在这里，你什么时候清醒了自己去洗澡。

我清醒得很，波咕哝着，他可能一直在说话，但是外面雨声太大了雨衣又厚，赫克斯没有听见。

你看上去不像很清醒的样子，赫克斯说。

我觉得我的问题在于太清醒了，波躺在地上，他的头发都被雨水黏在一块儿了。

赫克斯叹了口气，他问，有人知道你在这儿吗？

什么？波问，他还躺在地上没有动，任凭雨水从他身上流到地上，他露在外面的皮肤已经变得青紫。

我是说，赫克斯继续叹了口气，蕾伊、芬恩他们，你的小队，知道你在这儿吗？

波皱了皱鼻子，他们没什么能做的。

那个时候赫克斯没能听懂波的意思，他只是说，他们总会来找你的，你不会永远留在这里的。他试图安慰波，波没有喝酒，意味着更糟糕的情况，他倒宁愿波是因为喝多了。

波闭了闭眼睛，他的表情僵硬起来，似乎不愿意再继续这个话题，他甚至之后没再发任何声音，只是自己默默地从地上爬起来，冲赫克斯点个头，就拖着一地的泥水回到自己的房间去了。

赫克斯瞪着那一地泥泞，不知道清扫机器人躲到哪儿偷懒去了。

波的不告而别让他有些懵，不清楚自己说错了什么，他怒气冲冲又费劲地脱下雨衣和雨靴，扔在那儿，也许会有人送去清洗的。

反正也睡不着了，赫克斯又回到资料库，自己在还未归类的储存卡里寻找他们所需要的那张卡，属于地下室大门的那张卡，也许他们应该考虑波的提议，直接用爆能步枪把门给炸开，步枪不够的话，就换更强大的武器。

就算把这个要塞整个炸飞他也不在乎，他们能在新兵训练基地藏些什么呢？他以前没有太关注这类事情。

他也许该去看看前飞行员，波说不定会昏死在回房间的路上的，他们的宿舍在四楼，那是条很长的路，他也许该派个医疗机器人去看看波，这雨足以把人砸出内伤，虽然波看上去还能自己走路，但谁知道呢？

赫克斯丧气地低吼一声。


	3. Chapter 3

赫克斯找到了密码卡，地下室的密码卡掉到了柜子后面的夹缝里，赫克斯冻得手脚发冷，趴在地上费了半天劲儿把那张卡给拨出来，波整理的时候一直没有去看柜子后面，他实在不是十分地仔细，但赫克斯暂时没把密码卡拿出来给波，第二天一开始他都没有提这件事。

他想过是不是要先偷偷看一眼地下室里到底是什么东西，万一是些不值钱的东西，波可能会很失望的。

不过他更担心的是，如果真是什么遗失的帝国宝藏怎么办？

事情涉及经济就会变得复杂起来。

赫克斯才不信波说的什么关于“平分”的鬼话，起码他的脑子是这么说的。

早饭的时候波没有出现，直到下午波才踌躇地踱到监测室坐下，手里老实地端着一杯冒着热气的茶，似乎对自己昨天晚上的丢人行为感到十分羞愧，但又觉得他对赫克斯没什么可感到羞愧的，这里面肯定有哪个逻辑链条不对，不过波研究不出来于是就放在了一边，波脸上挂着的就是这样困惑的表情，赫克斯差不多已经可以分析出来了。

他的确应该如此，昨天晚上赫克斯很晚才睡，早上差点没能按时起来，不过赫克斯也留意到以往波都是选择坐在最远的监测台前，这次他特意坐得近了些，他们之间需要保持谨慎的距离，这时候却差不多算是一屁股坐在了他的旁边。

看上去波已经把自己弄干净了，还剃过了胡子，留着薄薄一层胡茬，波的胡子长得很快，更加显得他的脸上青一块紫一块的，不怎么美观，他换了身整洁的衣服——刚来基地时穿的那件黑色的夹克，看来他昨天晚上确实是“清醒地”跑进暴雨里的，还记得不能毁掉他自己心爱的夹克，而穿着那件橙色的，实际上正是因为是橙色的，才让赫克斯觉得那一片黑色里有哪显得有些违和。

我发现酒柜锁了，波自个儿磨蹭了大约一刻钟才开口道。

赫克斯点头，没有多做什么解释，也不管波会产生什么样的理解。

波和他是不一样的，波还是有机会可以离开这里的，说到这个他都有点好奇为什么那个拾荒女孩或者前冲锋兵还没有出现，波没有什么必要留在这里，对吧？

他可以过上和以前一样的生活，如果他真的愿意的话，倒不是赫克斯觉得他以前的生活有什么好的，但波看上去就像那种难以适应“和平”生活的人，赫克斯讽刺地想，多奇怪？

我昨天真的没有喝酒，波又说，听上去都像个绝望地苦思冥想各种借口想要点酒喝的戒酒协会成员了。

那我真不知道你喝了酒会干出什么了，在宿舍里放火？人有很多种死法的，你知道，赫克斯干巴巴地说，他今天没有什么心情看天气预测报告，那张通向未知的密码卡安安静静地躺在他的口袋里，等待着命运的宣判。

正常人是怎么生活的？波突然问，他的目光四下转悠，就是不看向赫克斯。

你真是问错人了，赫克斯说，还从来没有人觉得我正常过。

波拿起监测台上的笔玩了一会儿，仍旧没看赫克斯，你昨天好像说了些什么关于玻璃穹顶的话。

他有说出来吗？赫克斯皱了皱眉，他不太记得了，昨天晚上他有点气疯了，情况有些混乱，再说他也不觉得波真的能听见什么，他耳朵里几乎能倒出一升水，不夸张地说。

我对玻璃穹顶没兴趣，赫克斯说，你真的知道那玩意儿得要多少钱吗？一般只有空气不适宜的星球才会选择建造这种东西，背后得需要一个政府或者联盟的支持，得有很多很多的赞助商。

为什么？波锲而不舍地问，你明明说等我们有钱了，我们想干什么干什么之类的，波的手在半空中挥了挥，赫克斯瞪着他，不敢相信他真的听到了。

我耳朵挺好的，波似乎看懂了他的表情，他像头迷路的小鹿似的等着赫克斯的回答。

如果真的有一笔钱——或者其他什么东西的话，赫克斯习惯性地用指节敲击着操作台，你不应该往上汇报吗？也许他们能想起你来，给你个什么表彰，把你调回去。

波奇怪地看着他，随即露出笑容，即使脸上有着淤伤，那个笑容看上去还是有一些愉快的意味在里面，不，不管是什么，我们平分。

波不应该再这么说了，这样会令他有了希望，他会真的相信的，就像之前那样，他相信了波的话，波的那些鬼话，这宇宙里总有点他能够相信的东西吧？

但这也不意味着他要逮着什么就信什么，这也太不成熟了，不是正常人会做的事情。

要是里面是什么过期辐射毒气的话那都是你的，我可不想和你平分，赫克斯拖着长音装腔作势地道。

波仰头大笑起来，这次更真诚了些，随即他的表情严肃了些，试图一本正经地道，如果真是什么毒气的话我们得想办法销毁他们，你会喜欢那个的，那个会让你忙起来，你可喜欢工作了。

也没有那么喜欢，你就够我忙的了，赫克斯说，他停了一顿，让我有钱不是什么好主意，他们可能会以更严重的罪名起诉你的——叛国罪之类的。

我们可以到时候看看，波想了想说，你会拿钱去干什么，组织秘密军队吗？这样不如来赞助我的玻璃穹顶，一旦有了穹顶，这些讨厌的风和雨打不进来，我们说不定可以在这里创造一个商业区的，波停了停，他歪了歪头，瞧着封闭的金属的墙壁，其实这一切隔着玻璃看还是不错的，你不觉得吗？

他昨天晚上看见过了，他不觉得，赫克斯想，他还告诫自己再也不要深更半夜去往窗户外看了，现在想想，波是不是故意穿那件足够“醒目”的橙色夹克的？不过他听说过这类事情，无聊时候他们只能什么信息都看，不光是“走私商人”趁机活跃起来，实际上所有的之前受第一秩序管控的资金全都“自由”了，面对一个混乱空旷的市场蠢蠢欲动。

但肯定不是这儿，疯子才来这个地方，即使来的时候不是疯子，这个偏远星球也足以将所有人都变成疯子。

赫克斯抿着嘴，没说话，波自己低声咕哝着什么，赫克斯看着波脸上愈发青紫的伤痕皱了皱眉，你有去过医疗室吗？

波耸了耸肩，什么？我才不去，那老头子肯定说什么“就这么点伤也需要来找我？喝点酒就好了！”他挥了挥手，好像我现在还能搞到酒似的，再说这点伤真的不算什么，只是有一点点疼而已，如果不去想的话几乎都发觉不了。

他真正想说的是……算了，那些并不重要，从他心底升起的怀疑，在最后一刻，他的世界粉碎了，而波趁机抓住了他的手，然后他在这里。

赫克斯的手伸进自己的口袋，有些迟缓地把密码卡掏出来放在波的面前。

波笑起来，揉了揉自己的脸，有点疼，他说，啊我就知道你能找到的。

我知道你能行的。

我知道你能做到的。

波总是这么说，那些哄骗人的话语，就跟印在他的军官手册上的那些话差不多，它们只是想让你以为它们是那个样子的，至少波履行了自己的承诺，而他的军官手册可没有，他的军官手册已经烧成了焦炭，飘洒在宇宙中了。

赫克斯告诉自己他可没真的相信，他是说，对一个刚刚经历了怀疑的初步阶段把自己整个人生都给颠覆了的人来说，他会怀疑任何事情，任何人，他感觉自己站在碎裂的浮冰之上，站都站不稳，既然他已经得到了他想要的结果——并不是他想要的结果，但起码是一个“可以”接受的结果，那他就不该再奢望其他事情了，不该再继续投入自己的感情，但他怎么做是一回事，他怎么想的是另一回事。

有人拽起了自己的胳膊，他抬头，看见波的脸——那真的有点糟糕，他该去医疗室的，也许他应该代替波去一次，用他还残留的军官威严去搞一点药。

我们要一起打开那扇门，波说。

我可不敢这么肯定，说不定门已经坏死了，锈封住了，打不开了，赫克斯不为所动。

如果打不开了，我们就用其他什么来打开，波毫不在意地说，来吧，来吧，反正你也没有其他事情可以做。

最后赫克斯多半会被说服的，但他不介意让波多花些力气，要是他能对自己坦率地承认，那他还是挺喜欢波对他的关注的，只是当“胜利”的结局到来时，一切也就结束了，波再也没有关注他的必要了，理论上是这样的，他们应该装作互相不认识的，但“假装”这件事进展得显然也并不怎么顺利。

自从他接受了怀疑论的洗礼，所有的东西看上去都非常“值得怀疑”，毕竟这就是怀疑论的重点。

怀疑，怀疑的阴影也在波的眼底，但前飞行员不常表露出自己的怀疑，他把自己装扮得好像可以相信任何事情，总是充满着真诚，赫克斯能看到真诚下的那丝傲慢，可他甚至喜欢那丝傲慢，甚至可能正是那丝傲慢给波增光添彩，让他有了魅力，愚蠢但有魅力。

他和波一起来到地下室，波毫不犹豫地就把密码卡插入门锁的卡槽，有那么一会儿门完全没有反应，既没有故障音，也没有顺从地打开。

赫克斯忍住没说那句我告诉过你了，他走上前，波给他让了个位置让他可以更看清一些。

赫克斯把卡拔出来，擦了擦灰，重新插进去，门终于缓慢地发出了嗡嗡声，勉强地朝两边挪开了，灯自动亮了起来。

波看上去想说话，赫克斯瞪了他一眼，什么都别说，于是波闭上了嘴，但眼睛还是笑着，带着一丝兴奋的光芒。

除了他脸上的伤，完全看不出昨天的痕迹，就好像他没有企图跑进暴雨里自杀，他没有做那些噩梦。

波先走进了门后，赫克斯皱着眉，觉得他们应该更谨慎一些，但已经晚了，波发出了惊叹声。


	4. Chapter 4

这是个仓库，有着恒温的空气调节系统，还有湿度调节系统，灯光保持着一种温和的状态，不是他们在星舰和要塞上会用的那种刺眼的白色的可以照亮所有角落的灯光。

波发出绵长的那种不知道是失望还是惊叹的声音，地下室里要比资料库干净多了，几乎可以算是一尘不染，墙上满满当当地挂着各种油画，有些是小幅的，有些巨大到占据了整面墙壁，角落里还放着一些零散的雕塑，一眼望去还是挺震撼的。

赫克斯感觉到波的手抓住了自己，我不太懂这些，他听到波说，但这些值钱吗？他的声音里带着一丝颤抖，不知道是由于激动还是害怕。

他不知道，他没想到会在这里找到这些东西，他们是怎么把这些易碎的艺术品搬运到这个全年都湿漉漉的星球上的，而且放在地下室里，到底是怎么想的？任何一次疏漏，一次故障，都可能会导致雨水倒流灌进这个地下室把一切都毁了的，但这些调节器硬是顺利工作了那么久，应该有人——或者机器人在维护这些机器，这些电力，万一这个基地彻底地废弃了，那这些画会被彻底淹没，毁于一旦，怪不得他们永远不真正废弃这个从哪方面来说都糟糕透顶的星球，但可能也没有人记得为什么这个星球不能被废弃。

这些东西在这里被藏了多久？

他也不太懂艺术品这类东西，大多他都不认识，但是考虑到这是一个被从设计蓝图上抹掉的地下室，他强迫自己发出声音，如果这些是真品的话……大概会很值钱吧？第一秩序有在收集这类收藏品，他听说过，但没真的去关心艺术品范畴的事情，珠宝、雕塑、画像、家具、那些东西最后藏匿去了哪里，是谁来负责的？又或者这是帝国的成果？

我们……你觉得这些东西“属于”哪个人吗？波还是紧紧抓着他的手臂。

赫克斯眨了眨眼，谁在乎呢？这些东西，他说，现在在这里，你就算在这里放一把火，也没人能把你怎么样。

波有些紧张地笑起来，销毁艺术品好像是个糟糕的罪名。

并不是最糟糕的，赫克斯想，没说出口，有些事情不能当作笑话在波的面前说，他还是有点理智的。

但是艺术品市场瞬息万变，他们面前的这些东西说不定一文不值买不起一艘飞机，也说不定就能造得起玻璃穹顶，赫克斯想，在这个僻冷的星球之外，有一个刚获得自由的市场，有着新的机遇。

他低头去看波，波一直没有放开他，他们的手臂不知什么时候贴在了一起，此时也抬头看向赫克斯，他们从对方眼中看到了那种熟悉的神情，来自过去的，死寂了很久的默契。

赫克斯微微张着嘴，想要呼吸，他甚至闻到了过去的空气，你有什么……认识的人，可以处理这些东西吗？

波咬着嘴唇思考着，曾经有，但是走私商人你永远不知道他们会站在哪边，而什么时候会选择出卖你……

赫克斯深深吸了口气，这事儿得你出面，我不能离开这个星球，也不能直接处理这类交易……

波的手指无意识地在赫克斯的手臂上画圈，妮费拉，他的嘴里吐出一个名字，蹙着眉头，妮费拉也许可以帮忙……但我不知道她会不会去告诉别人。

“别人”这个词波说的时候几乎被尾音吞没了，赫克斯突然怀疑波所说的“别人”是指那个拾荒女孩，是指蕾伊。

波和蕾伊之间到底发生了什么事，赫克斯还从来没问过，因为这“显然”不关他的事情，他也许可以去搜一下，在各类情报里面寻找一些线索。

但直接问波的话说不定会更容易些。

波不会告诉他的，起码不会轻易地告诉他，可他想让波知道他已经注意到了。

别人会做什么？赫克斯忍不住问。

波眯起眼睛，他往后退了几步，靠到墙上，脑袋不小心碰到画框，又急忙避开。

我来联络妮费拉，她懂怎么搞拍卖这种事，也了解行情，我太久没做走私这行了，而且我从来没走私过艺术品，波的眼睛在油画上梭巡，必要的时候你可以出面，毕竟这些画总得有来源，你是个非常可信的来源。

唔，赫克斯应了声，波果然强行转移了话题。

听上去不错，你有一个计划，赫克斯也没再纠缠，顺着波说下去，这很好。

我们有一个计划，波自然地接道。

之后他们陷入一阵沉默，各自思索着心事，他们的目光无法从面前这些挂在墙上的在晕黄的灯光下仍然显得熠熠生辉的油画上挪开，波想都没想就已经决定要把这些画卖掉了，赫克斯的心跳加快了，他们决定要把这些画销赃了，他知道波说他们要平分“宝藏”，但金子是一回事，画作显然是另一件事。

你想把这些画留下来吗？波似乎从他的眼中看出了不安，有些惊讶地问。

赫克斯摇头。

波松开了赫克斯的手，他努力挺了挺胸膛，吸了口气，我说这值得喝一杯吧？

之前的“飞行员不喝酒”呢？赫克斯问。

这都要怪你，再说，如果等哪一天我买了自己的飞机，我就戒酒，波说完就有些后悔，也许也没到需要戒酒的地步，说不准可以少喝一点。

你保证你不会再不穿任何防护跑出去，赫克斯说。

我保证我不会再不穿任何防护跑出去，波举起他的手指，我甚至都不想跑出去，我今天绝对不再跑出去了，我们应该在这儿喝酒，这值得庆祝一下。

有很多事情需要计划，这些在宇宙中消失已久的画作可不是随随便便想卖就能卖出去的，很容易引起不必要的注意，而有些“幸存者”或许会想起来曾经有过这么回事，于是过来宣告他们的所有权。

但赫克斯没有反对，起码现在他们值得高兴一下。

他把酒柜打开，在林立的酒瓶中翻找了一瓶算得上年头的酒递给身后的波，波接过酒瓶问，钥匙不该给我吗？

赫克斯给自己也拿了一瓶酒，然后把酒柜关上了，反正你要是真想打开才用不上钥匙。

话是这么说，波也耸了耸肩。

他们重新回到地下室，两个人走在一块儿，一路上没有遇到一个人，这个时候所有人都会窝在自己想在的地方，有些人甚至可以几天不挪窝，赫克斯用密码卡打开门，灯光又亮了起来。

这儿的感觉就像个地牢，波盘着腿坐在地上说，他的目光从天花板移到墙壁上。

由于温度和湿度调节器的关系，地下室的温度要比外面低上许多，凉飕飕的，喷雾器也一直在工作，不一会儿赫克斯就觉得自己的头发上结了一层薄雾。

整个要塞就是一个地牢，巨大的地牢，要是你还没发现的话，赫克斯也坐了下来，距离波不远，他还没在艺术品的包围下喝过酒，他就没有坐在地上喝酒过。

好吧，好吧，波说，不用一而再再而三地提这里就是个天然的监牢，他拿起酒瓶喝了一口，发出一声满足的叹息，妮费拉或许可以想办法来这里，这句话里有哪里逗乐了波自己，他笑着说，你想想，竟然有人得需要“想办法”来这里，而我们都在想办法离开。

也许是因为灯光的关系，波脸上的淤痕看上去淡了一些，笑容总是能使他看上去更年轻一些，战争的痕迹深深地刻在他的身上，他的肩膀，他的背，拾荒女孩有着治愈的原力，但有些伤口即使是原力也无能为力。

赫克斯也举起酒瓶，小小的喝了一口，他并不太喜欢酒精，但是他的神经偶尔也会屈服于强烈的刺激的饮料，会让他稍微忘记现实，以为自己什么都能做到，以前他可是不需要酒精就相信自己什么都能做到的，波以前试图让他相信他什么都能做到。

还有件事要拜托你，波咕哝着，手肘撑着膝盖，一手托着下巴。

什么？赫克斯转头问。

我们得搞定“这儿”，确保“这儿”没人会去告密，波用指尖点了点地板。

赫克斯嘴角往上扬了扬，我以为你们应该是“一伙儿”的才对。

真的？波扬起眉毛看他，你真的这么觉得还是你只是想气我？

赫克斯瞪着他，波的笑容扩大了些，我就知道，他说，我来搞定妮费拉，我们需要一个对外的联络人，一个一直在“业内”的人，你来负责搞定这里。

我是没有意见，但你的朋友能不能先确认一个最重要的问题，赫克斯的脸有些红，就是这些画作究竟是不是真的？要不然我们就全白忙活了。

波有一阵没有说话，他的眼神突然有些闪避，赫克斯皱着眉瞧他，随即他明白了过来——

你是说，你打算不管这些画是真的还是假的都当作真的来卖？

这有什么不对吗？波盯着墙面上一副巨大的画作，光线有些昏暗，从赫克斯那里看过去只能勉强看见一个丰满的白色女人的模糊轮廓。

你知道我有多少次想问你，波扯了扯嘴角，终于把目光移回来看向赫克斯，脸上的表情有些古怪，我有多少次都想跟你说别给我情报啦，给我点钱吧，我需要的是战机，是飞船，是金子，是武器，是钱，你这么聪明你怎么不明白呢？

你是想我死得再快一点，赫克斯没好气地说，他没接波的茬，但波说的没错，这些画是真的还是假的，反而是最不重要的事情。


	5. Chapter 5

酒精还是个好东西，当波把自己的唇盖上他的时，赫克斯不禁在心里想，他不太记得他们是怎么回到他的宿舍了，至少他还记得带上密码卡，然后扔在了他宿舍的桌上，波的腿使劲儿缠着他的腰，几乎都没给他脱衣服的空隙。

他们之间没有说清楚的事情有太多了，不过赫克斯琢磨着，如果真的把事情说清楚了，那也再也没有“他们”这回事了，他们之间不能涉及的话题太多了，他们所“共同”经历的那些事情横在他们中间，是一条巨大的裂缝。

这事以前只发生过一次，波把他的后脑勺撞得生疼，一点没省力气，他差点咬破自己的舌头，仇恨，霍尔多，克瑞特，他的叛变，他坐在赫克斯身上，低头啃咬赫克斯的嘴唇，血从波的唇上沾到赫克斯的嘴边，愤怒燃烧着波，仇恨弥漫在他们之间，他们不是一边的，赫克斯并没有选择一边，他只是寻求一些帮助，一些交换，他并没有真的要选择抵抗组织这边，因为这些仇恨就是在这里，霍尔多，克瑞特，还有其他许许多多，仇恨已经埋下了，不是用铲子铲些土就能埋掉的。

波和他上床，几乎就像是惩罚他自己一样了，波总是觉得这一切都是他的错，他理当为此付出代价，赫克斯感觉自己应该是受了冒犯，但实际上他并不是很介意，他才不会在这个时候多嘴，说一些类似于波不应该这么做的话。

所以他现在也不会阻止波，波想让他进入自己，他能闻到波身上的酒味，他自己也喝了不少。

这次又是为了什么，赫克斯不太想知道，波的温暖紧贴着他，需要着他，他只想顺从自己的本能行动，不要去问就行了，不要去刨根问底，把什么都搞清楚。

他并没有选择抵抗组织，但是波那愚蠢的吸引人的傲慢，他不断地哄骗赫克斯，他能做到的，他能做到更多，波把怀疑的种子洒到了赫克斯的心底，怀疑的种子，难道赫克斯指望全身而退？难道赫克斯不怕抵抗组织反咬一口泄露他的身份？

难道——最重要的一点，他没有想过凯洛·伦会先他一步吗？

凯洛·伦会像个骑士，像个王子，亲手杀掉旧帝国的皇帝，向他的女王献上新的银色的王冠。

那个时候，赫克斯会在哪里，赫克斯真的以为自己不用选择一边吗？

波只是想让他继续付出，继续奉献，赫克斯有时觉得他们没有什么两样，不惜生命地牺牲，波说这是不一样的，这是……波叹了口气，我坐进驾驶舱，你穿上这身军装，我们就做了承诺，我们可以牺牲，但是其他人没有，你没有去问过其他人他们是不是愿意……波的表情异常痛苦，每个字说出来都像有碎玻璃划着喉咙，滴着血，他们都说愿意，但这还是我的错不是吗？他把头埋进膝盖间。

赫克斯不会这么觉得，他也不能理解波的念头，他不能理解别人的死亡和他有什么关系，他与这个世界是疏离的，没有一件东西让他产生亲近之情，产生联系的感觉。

他们打架的时候他觉得很正常，他们上床的时候他也觉得很正常，他从小就明白除了他自己，没有人会在乎他是不是得到了他想要的，所以他实在没有精力去关心其他每个人是不是舒心自在，享受自己的生活，他是说，他自己就够忙不过来了，他把自己和其他人全部隔绝了。

他应该在那个时候就避开波的，疏远波，就像他避开凯洛·伦一样，他们过剩的容易爆发的情感往往不会导致什么好结果，让他觉得麻烦，费解，不好处理，他应该要避开的，通过其他渠道传递消息，没有必要非要和波见面的。

但是波太会伪装了，他看上去热情又开朗，笑容灿烂又真诚，眼睛直直看着你，眼睛里只有你的样子，又甜蜜又美好，让他想要相信，想要去相信这一切都是真的，这金色的外表是真的，接近一下是没有关系的，不会要他付出代价的，里面没有藏着什么血淋淋的内脏，扭曲的骨骼，从一次次炮火和坠机中存活下来的饱受创伤发出悲鸣的灵魂。

想让他亲吻的灵魂，金色的，黑色的，血红色的心脏。

咚咚跳动。

他们生来就是要受苦的不是吗？当个坏人不容易，当个好人更不容易，当个好人是要付出代价的，是赤脚走过碎玻璃铺成的路，是要承担他人的痛苦的，甚至是他人未曾意识到的痛苦，波会比他先感受到。

波想让他与他一同受苦，一同付出代价，波说，你想要得到的，你要凯洛·伦的失败，凯洛·伦的死亡，这事从来不容易对不对？你心里很清楚，所以你要更努力才对，你要付出更多，你不能说太难了你做不到，从来没有“太难了你做不到”。

提心吊胆，彻夜难眠，拷问，失败，都是他应该付出的代价，可他又不是为了成为一个好人，连斯隆都会对他的残酷感到惊讶。

我没有资格宽恕你，也没有资格审判你。

一点点挫折，一点点失败，是不可能让你退缩的，不然你之前付出的努力算什么呢？这次没有成功，我们还有下次。

一开始就是一些鼓励，一些诱骗，之后，当他逐渐习惯了，放松了警惕，波就开始要他选择一边了。

他是不可能选择抵抗组织的。

睁开你的眼睛，看一看，至少看一看我。

他就不该看那第一眼。

好像过去的那些早已存在的无法湮灭的仇恨可以不存在似的。

波没法把别人的苦痛放在一边，不去理会，那些死去的人，还有活着的人，赫克斯，他想，他属于活着的人。

他们不必非得去面对自己，真的，有些事情就别去深究，忘记他，放开他就行。

波已经做到了，波说我不会让你死的。

剩下的都可以交给他自己。

只要他想出来自己想干什么，他不知道自己想干什么，他的野心和他的军舰，他的弑星者基地一起被消灭在宇宙里了，一个太长太长的谎言被扯开面纱之后，赫克斯面对的只是一片空茫，没有立足之地。

啊，然后这里重点来了，他并没有改变，不管他做了什么，实际上他并没有改变，波的眼睛仿佛一眼就可以看透他过去所有的罪恶，波终究会把刀子插入他的心头，因为他一点都没有改变，而波总是希望他可以试图改变。

用你的一生付出代价，和你究竟是个什么样的人没有关系。

奥加纳将军把那绳索套在波的脖子上，波想用同样的绳索来套住他。

直到现在，波在他的怀里，温热的气息围绕在他的脖颈边，他觉得自己被束缚住了，无法离开，无法背弃。

波的话就如同一个未解的咒语，总是让他想要相信，去相信一些特别脆弱的东西，波拿着苹果哄骗他，咬一口又不会死的，他就真的会张口去咬。

并不是他真的相信——他真的相信——他不明白，但就像他所说的，他们没有必要非得去面对真实的自己，他连一眼都不想看，没有人会为此责怪他的。

妮费拉来到了这个星球上，没有激起任何波澜，一片叶子掉进了海面，立刻被浪卷走了。

赫克斯和妮费拉一起通过网络给油画建立目录，事实上有好多他都不认识，得一边搜索一边登记，所以妮费拉的动作要比他快多了，妮费拉还给每副画作标了危机等级，有一些画她觉得不适合面世，至少不能通过她面世。

一般妮费拉不与他说话，她的父亲死于第一秩序的暗杀。

波看上去又快快乐乐的，妮费拉耸了耸肩，说波救过她，所以她来这帮这个忙，顺便也给自己做个生意，看不出有什么拒绝的必要，她的目光像鹰隼一般盯着那些画作，从她的神情赫克斯就能看出它们的价值，看来不是赝品，但不是赝品未必是件好事，也许他们应该假装这些是赝品。

赫克斯给要塞“完善”了网络监测系统，他可太擅长这个了，把他扔来这里的人可能忘记了这件事，这个人一定不在抵抗组织的前线，没有经历过信号截断没有援军这种灾难性事件。

妮费拉和波站在行政层的玻璃内看着外面的狂风，妮费拉捂着自己的头发，但并没有一丝一毫的风能够吹进来，妮费拉发出笑声，这笑容在看见赫克斯的时候消失了。

自从妮费拉来了，波就不太回自己宿舍了，他常常赖在赫克斯的房间里，波希望妮费拉住的地方离他们近一些，倒不是说其他人不是好人，但波十分怀疑其中有一些已经丧失了理智。

你不该做些什么吗？妮费拉问。

我会的，我会试试的，波靠着她的肩膀说，等我有了钱，我会看看我们会做什么。

说到“我们”时波看了眼赫克斯，赫克斯坐在监测台前喝茶，假装听不见他们的对话。

他们能做什么呢？他们并做不了什么，把这儿的人送走也可能是把他们从一个地狱送进了另一个地狱。

赫克斯看着波，想着他的玻璃穹顶，别告诉他波是真心想建玻璃穹顶，想建立什么商业区，把这儿变成某种怪异的观光地，还不如把这个星球直接炸了来得方便一些——你总是想着方便的办法，他都能听见波在他脑海里的声音了。

这儿，这儿连个可以结婚的当地姑娘都找不到，一个不知道他的过去的人，或者一个为了找个依靠不介意他的过去的人，当别人告诉她她丈夫的血腥的过去的时她会漠然地扭过头去，她只管当下，如何吃上下一顿饭，而不会去考虑什么早已过去的事情。

妮费拉瞥了他一眼，随即压低了声音和波说话，从赫克斯这儿听不清楚了，波也同样压低了声音，摇了摇头。

地下室的藏画，藏画就是那些会导致异变的因子，现在它们引来了妮费拉，而妮费拉或许继续引来其他的因子。


	6. Chapter 6

妮费拉带着资料册离开了，有那么一阵要塞的日子重新回到了平静，也就是无聊的状态。

赫克斯看到一些关于蕾伊离开的消息，但再也搜索不出其他消息，关于拾荒女孩去了哪里，有很多传闻但是没有一条像是真的。

有一天，外面风和雨都停了，赫克斯有些震惊地站在行政楼的窗内，双手背在背后，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

天气预测报告说今天下午风平浪静的时候，他还以为数字出错了，预测总是会有那么一些误差的，再说负责校准的人实在也不是很上心地在工作。

这颗星球其实没有那么荒凉，植物学会把强壮的根须扎入地下，牢牢抓住，不让自己被风吹跑，所有的根须在地底结成一片，绵延不绝，密密麻麻，雨水从大海中来，又回到大海中，在地面上形成一个个泥坑一个个坑洞，有些无脊椎动物在里面繁衍生息，水涨而生，水落而亡。

但这儿也没有多漂亮，赫克斯不怎么欣赏自然景色，不过即使以普通人的标准来看，这儿也算不上有什么美丽的景色，最多就是赞赏一句那旺盛的无论如何都要存活下去的生命力。

赫克斯在窗前站了好久，阳光久违地洒在植物的枝叶上，露水上，由于缺少遮蔽物而刺眼异常，他眯起眼睛，然后突然大步地往电梯走去，走着走着他飞奔起来，他好像有好久没有奔跑过了，动用全身的肌肉和骨骼。

气喘吁吁的他在一楼出口处及时逮住了波，伸手揪住他的后领。

外面没下雨！波抗议。

这是假象，赫克斯斩钉截铁地说。

也没刮风呢！波指着外面说。

这是陷阱，赫克斯坚定地道。

可是……可是外面还出太阳了！波完全不顾自己的军衔和岁数，像个任性的小孩一样大叫着。

赫克斯真的希望波可以不要老是这样丢人现眼了，他仍旧揪着波的后领，怒气冲冲地看着他。

你可以和我一起去？波试探着说。

这多半还是自杀行为，狂风和暴雨随时会席卷回来，外面的泥坑也很危险，一眨眼就可能吞没整个活人，星球表层之下覆盖着多少白骨。

你不想晒晒太阳吗？波问。

赫克斯大部分时候生活在太空星舰上，他不需要太阳，他早就习惯了冰冷的人造的灯光。

但不管怎么说，他是拦不住波的，所以他决定从善如流。

你等在这里，赫克斯说，然后转身走回去准备出门工具。

他回来的时候，波还乖乖地靠在门口等他，他的腿交叠在一块儿，有节奏地打着缓慢的拍子，好像等得不耐烦了，又好像很有耐心的样子。

赫克斯把靴子和长棍递给波，其他东西放在背包里。

波弯下腰来套上靴子，把鞋踩进靴子里的踏板，听见了“啪”地一声，扣住了。

他用一种“你满意了？”的眼神仰头看赫克斯，赫克斯对他点了点头，靴子和冲锋兵的靴子有些像，只是颜色的部分不太一样，他又看了眼天气预测报告，好天气还会持续上两到三个小时，但就像他之前说的，数据都是有误差的。

他们也许可以走到海边，然后在涨潮前往回走。

波先走了出去，赫克斯在门口停了一瞬，然后跟着波跨出了一步，波回头冲着他露出微笑，好像知道他肯定会跟上来似的。

外面的空气带着一股寒气和腥味，阳光过于稀薄，根本无法照暖这片土地。

但波看上去还是很高兴，穿着靴子他没法走得太快，赫克斯终于赶上了他，很难说赫克斯有感到多欣慰，他没觉得铜墙铁壁的要塞有什么不好的，不然人类就会一直待在树上摘水果，用不着进化了。

你真的没有任何感受吗？波看着挂在天空远处那个特别小的黄色圆盘问。

赫克斯几乎能闻到这个问题中陷阱的气味，所以他选择了沉默，没有马上回答。

波低声嘀咕着听上去像“小气鬼”之类的词，他们并肩走了一会儿，波用长棍小心地戳着地面，避开了一个看上去非常大的泥坑，这儿原本应该是个水坑，差不多可以算是个小型的湖泊了，坑底滞留着一些白色生物，不知是睡着了还是死去了，赫克斯并不想去发现。

你晚上不会做任何噩梦吗？波换了种问法，发现刚才的迂回不起作用，所以这次直白了许多。

赫克斯有很多关于他是个第一秩序的军官，他们不做噩梦，没有人应该做噩梦之类的看法想要发表，但他没有那个底气。

他做过梦，做过好梦，也做过噩梦，他梦到过他掉进水里，深深的湖底，他能透过水面看见破碎的月光，他的肺无法呼吸，他父亲把他从水里捞起来，把他抱进怀里，用毯子裹住他，给他点燃火堆，这就像个噩梦，一个太好太好的噩梦，从来没有发生过，他醒来后那种窒息感迟迟不消，不敢再闭起眼睛，生怕回到水底，回到火堆边。

他太久没有回答，波露出了然的笑容，肩膀有些放松下来，我还以为你真的不会做梦。

波脸上的淤痕早就消褪了，他没好好地剃胡子，他的头发长了，他们的头发都长了，没能得体地打理，如果仔细看——像赫克斯那样观察，就能发现波眼底的青色，被他蜷发遮住的额角的伤痕。

当前飞行员晚上睡在他身边时，不会有太大问题，赫克斯会被他惊醒，然后摇醒满头冷汗的波，有时候被喊醒的波会反应不过来自己在哪里，他会跳下床捡起外套就往门外跑，他在冰冷漆黑的走廊上跑上一阵，赫克斯听着他回荡的脚步声，再跑回来，重新跳回床上，他的眼睛睁大着，似乎看不见任何东西，赫克斯向他伸出手，他便将自己靠进赫克斯的怀里，把脸半埋在他的脖弯处，半埋在枕头上，他剧烈地呼吸，不知道自己在哪里，不知道自己在几时，他开口，只能发出近似嘶哑的声音。

隆隆的海浪声传来，越是走近海岸便愈发地冷了，咸腥味扑面而来。

我们应该开水行摩托出来的，波懊丧地说，他蹬了蹬自己的腿，越来越多的泥，路越来越难走了。

你把摩托修好了？赫克斯问。

可能吧，波耸了耸肩，我是说，我觉得修好了，但还没有机会去测试我是不是真的把它修好了。

他们应该试试——赫克斯不知从哪儿冒出了这个叛逆的想法，他很想试试，这儿的一切都被拖慢了，就连时间都像在裂缝中被扭曲被延长了，一切都漫长得不真实。

他们来到海边，波爬上一块石头，企图让海浪冲刷掉他靴子上的泥浆，赫克斯死死盯着他，仿佛觉得他下一秒就会被海浪卷走，消失在他面前。

我以前就很喜欢大海，波的声音轻柔不可闻，和海浪拍打岩石的声音混在了一起，波闭起眼睛，赫克斯忍不住上前一步，抓住了他的手臂。

波愣了一瞬，他低头看着赫克斯抓着他的手，随即笑了起来，那是个眼角眉梢都带着笑的笑，连眼底深处都弥漫着笑意，不知道为什么波觉得那么好笑，过了一会儿他甚至都笑出声了。

嘿，波说，他从石头上跳下来，挽住赫克斯的手臂，别担心，他说。

他没有担心，波应该改改自恋的这个毛病，他只是觉得麻烦，如果波受伤了会很麻烦。

但凡他没有那么自恋，就不会觉得自己该担起所有的罪责，而夜复一夜的无法入睡，没能守住奥加纳将军的胜利不是他的错，霍尔多将军的死亡不是他的错，克瑞特的毁灭不是他的错。

当然这话不能由赫克斯来说，赫克斯一辈子都不会说出口，他不会说不是波的错，他只能让波继续承受着，因为一旦他说不是波的错，这对话会通往什么方向可想而知毫无悬念，波坠向毁灭的时候，赫克斯多半还都出了一把力，现在他却力不从心地想要将波捞起来，他自己都不知道沉到哪儿去了。

这么想想的话这事儿还是挺荒谬的，有机会的话他应该和过去的自己谈谈，你看这条线你永远不应该去碰，这是命运女神编织的陷阱，可惜没有这个机会。

天色有了一丝晦暗，他们应该回去了，赫克斯想着，就转身往回走了。

别生气啊，小气鬼，波在他身后笑着说，赫克斯一边走一边听着，没有听见波的脚步声他便停下了脚步，他挺想不停下，继续往前走的，但这儿就他们两个人，他实在没必要和自己过不去。

赫克斯转头，波正双手环胸注视着海面，海风将他的夹克卷起，风大了起来，赫克斯注意到，他们动作得快一些了，波最后看了大海一眼，那样冷，那样黑，广阔，深邃，是倒转的天空，赫克斯等待的耐心要用完了。

波拖着步子向他走来，赫克斯催促着他，快点快点。

快点，快点去哪里呢？波低声嘀咕着，他的表情又重新阴郁下去，赫克斯觉得他未免有点过于喜怒无常了。

他们最终在风暴重新席卷星球表面前回到了基地里，波低头默默脱着靴子，但是他的鞋底似乎卡得太牢固了，或者是靴子太久未经使用机关没有那么灵敏了，波脱不下他右脚的靴子，他用力蹬着靴子，试着在墙壁上敲打，都没有用，他眼看着就要生起气来，一屁股坐在椅子上，手指捋过自己的头发，抬头怒视着始终站在一边的赫克斯，你是打算继续看着还是过来帮我一把？

你知道，开口问一句也不会要你命的，赫克斯耸了耸肩，他蹲到波的面前，抱住他的靴子，泥泞抹到了他的袖子上，他用力掰住波的脚跟，咔哒一声机关松了。


	7. Chapter 7

当妮费拉提出她需要波来当飞行员时，赫克斯说不上太过意外，他早就觉得波不会在这里逗留过久，但这不代表他的心跳没有停滞一拍，想要消化这个消息，他的目光落在波的脸上，波蹙着眉头。

更让赫克斯意外的是妮费拉提出的价格，她预拍了几副袖珍画作，一个系列的，当初下落不明，不太会引起注意。但最终拍板的价格让波和赫克斯都惊呆了，别说让波买一架最好的飞行机，就算波要买一艘最好的穿梭舰也负担得起。

对此妮费拉只是耸了耸肩，说他们碰上了个好时机，随即妮费拉露齿一笑，说波承诺她的5%的超低佣金也可以用来给他们当飞行员抵消的，毕竟要找一个信得过的飞行员运货不如直接找波。

她为了还当初波把她从拍卖会上救出来的人情，连佣金都可以不收——不过卖家那边的佣金她还是收的，所以算起来她也肯定不亏。

赫克斯以为波马上会同意的，毕竟他只缺一个借口，从来都只是缺一个借口离开这里，但波看上去十分地困扰，他的眼神从妮费拉身上扫到赫克斯身上，结果两个人都看着他等着他拿主意。

你觉得呢？波问赫克斯。

赫克斯瞪着他，不明白他的意思，他在心里掂量了一会儿，说我没什么意见？

波的表情更加地困扰、焦虑，他看回妮费拉，年轻的姑娘正严肃又担忧地看着他——担忧是因为什么？最终波冲着妮费拉点了点头，当然，我不会把麻烦全都推给你的。

他们私下谈论的那些话——那些不让赫克斯知晓的内容，但赫克斯没想到即使他预料到了一件事情的发生，当这件事真的发生的时候他还是会不好过。

之后的时间波显得有些心神不宁，他们一起吃晚饭时妮费拉跟他说话他都没有听见，而赫克斯的心情溢于言表地差劲，如果他对波多少还算得上有那么一点了解的话，他会说波的困扰是针对他的，就是那种“有糟糕的事情发生了但为了不让赫克斯变得歇斯底里难以沟通所以我最好不要告诉他”的困扰。

所有的画作都被收进了箱内，贴着金属的标签，慢慢地一件件地挪出地下室，由妮费拉运走，现在妮费拉要把波一块儿带走了。

赫克斯独自走在四楼的走廊上，他已经从头走到尾，又开始从尾走到头，路过自己房间两次都没有进去了。

他觉得还不到休息的时间，他无法停下来，得找点其他的事情做做，如果以后这里又只剩他一个人——天知道波来了还不到半年，他已经不知道自己一个人能在这里做什么了，他已经不知道他能否挨过独自一人的时光。

你在这里啊，波从后面拉住了他的胳膊，赫克斯之前就听到了波的脚步声，他只是没有理会，他停不下来，只能继续走下去，直到波拉住了他。

我还会回来的你知道，波在他身边说。

赫克斯皱着眉头不解地看着波，你还回来做什么？他问。

说真的，我真的搞不懂你是不想再看到我还是按字面意思在问我为什么还要回来，波说，每句话从你嘴里说出来都有点像讽刺。

赫克斯抿紧了嘴唇，他有点害怕这个对话会通向哪里，他不喜欢沟通，交流，促膝谈心这类事情，弄清楚每个词的含义，每个句子的意义，但波已经问了，所以他就回答道，我是按字面意思在问你为什么还要回来，这是你的机会。

但如果我不回来的话，你会有大麻烦的，波说。

别担心我，赫克斯甩开波的手，继续往前走去，波只得迈开腿跟上他，我不值得你担心。

瞎说，波轻轻地说。

赫克斯走得更快了些，他们身高的差距让波无法正常地跟上他的步伐，他知道波非常讨厌这样，所以这通常是摆脱波的好办法，当他不想听波说话的时候，当他想要逃避某些东西的时候。

有件事得告诉你，波使劲儿拽住他的手臂，硬生生拖住他的脚步，差点把他拖了个踉跄。

不会有什么好事的。

别让他开口。

波没给他这个机会，气势汹汹地单手押着他的肩就把他推进了他的房间，波踢了把椅子过来，把赫克斯按在椅子上，然后俯身看着他。

你得先答应我你不会生气，波盯着他的眼睛说。

不可能，赫克斯本能地回答，他的脉搏跳动加快了，血液涌上他的大脑，他的瞳孔收缩怒视着波，你又做了什么？

你怎么已经开始生气了？波一脸不可思议地说。

你都这么问了我当然会生气！赫克斯也不可思议地回答。

波回头看了一眼，房间的门是关着的，于是他又转头，手指放在唇边做了个噤声的手势，他双手慢慢松开赫克斯的肩膀，退了几步坐到赫克斯的床上，有些苦恼地抓了抓自己的头发，似乎不知道该怎么开口才好。

赫克斯耐心地等待着，他也不想，但是该面对的总归还是要面对的，不是说他现在趁机逃出自己的房间就可以永远不回来的。

你看，我本来是打算让妮费拉代为保管所有的交易款项，直到我们……波的手在他和赫克斯之间挥了挥，有合适的解决方法，但是妮费拉说这样不行，如今拍卖行显然不能把拍卖款停在账上这么久，妮费拉的私人账户更不行，所以她需要一个账户来转账，她跟我保证过这个账户非常隐蔽，她们有很多希望保持隐私的客户都会这么做的，不让人追查到自己的身份，除非这个人非常非常执着并且非常非常有经费懂技术……

赫克斯皱着眉头听着，没明白这里面有哪一点和他有关系，他说，我不是很介意拍卖款究竟去哪里……

她给你开了个账户，波一手撑着下巴，用一种接近于牙疼的表情说道。

什么？赫克斯一动没动。

我阻止过她了，但她跟我保证说她们都是这么做的，至今还没有客户为此投诉过她们……波试图辩解。

赫克斯腾地从椅子上站起来，如果，他举起手指，如果有人发现，追查到这个账户，他们就会逮捕我，我就会死的。

但是你会有钱的，这些钱都是你的，波抱着自己的头喊道，你就可以从这里离开，抹掉你的过去，重新来过！

来不及了！赫克斯眼睛通红，什么掩盖自己的身份，什么娶个当地姑娘，重新来过，一切都来不及了，不可能会发生的，他磨着牙齿问，是你让她这么做的，她为什么不用你的名字！

我不知道，我不知道好吗！妮费拉想用我的名字，她告诉我这会很安全的，议会查不到我身上的，所以我就跟她说，那为什么不用你的名字呢，反正这些钱本来就是打算给你的！说真的我还是费了老大劲儿说服她这么做的，然后觉得自己傻透了！

波说的每个字赫克斯都无法理解，他并不真的想要钱，帝国遗失的宝藏，当它是遗失的宝藏，是个幻想里的宝藏时，没什么问题，很安全，赫克斯想，在脑子里想想如果有钱了要干什么还挺愉快的，而一旦幻想中的巨龙成了真，那它是会在现实里喷火，烧焦房屋，毁灭一半的王国的。

而波还……

你说我们要平分的，赫克斯道，他已经不太明白自己陷入了哪种境地。

波摆了摆手叹了口气，你真的信我说的每句话吗？有时候我自己都不太清楚自己在说什么。

信啊，赫克斯心里想，他是信的，过去的那些，现在的这些，还有未来的。

就连刚才波告诉他，有一个第一秩序的仇人，给他开了一个秘密账户，打算往里转移巨款的时候，他都没有怀疑过这是一个来自波的阴谋，波可能是真的没有想过这回事，没有想过妮费拉有多恨他，多容易告发他。

我不该要她这么做，我为什么要她这么做，她为什么不像其他人一样揍我，让我清醒清醒？波用手捂住自己的脸，现在你恨我，她也恨我。

我没看出她有恨你的样子，赫克斯有些木然地说，他的怒火来得快去得也快，他很想保持怒气和波吵架，但他面对波这副样子的时候，就没法再生气了，木已成舟，他再附和波，觉得他愚蠢、自我，毫无意义，我也没有恨你，他接着说。

波深深叹了口气，他没敢抬头看赫克斯，过了好久他才说，而且我以为把钱给你，你会觉得安心一点，在我不在的时候，你可以随时离开，不用担心我是不是还会回来。

赫克斯都不知道他该从哪里开始说了，所以他说他讨厌这类事情，试图沟通交流，理解对方的话，钱不会使他安心，他以前没有缺钱，现在没有需要钱，他也不会离开，因为这儿，这儿是波能找到他的地方，至于波，他不担心，他说了波应该改改这个自恋的毛病，他已经做好了波会离开的准备——他还没做好准备，但他知道这终究是会发生的所以他不会阻止，他不会去阻止太阳落山。

要把这些话说出口太难了，即使说出来，波可能也无法理解，波的想法总是和他不太一样，波看到的世界是和他不一样的，他有时奇怪波眼中看到的他是什么样子的，是那个真实的自己，还是波想象中的样子，而波想象中的他会是什么样子？波蹬掉了靴子干脆整个人坐到了赫克斯的床上，他抬头看着赫克斯，目光停留在赫克斯的脸上，他注视着赫克斯良久。

你上次问蕾伊为什么不来找我，波突兀地道，因为她已经离开了，她在这一切发生前就已经离开了。

赫克斯没说话，他仍在心里组织着，想着自己该怎么回答。

把这里交给懂得该怎么做的人，她说，波复述着她的话，让他们做决定，如果他们没有做好，他们辜负了人们的期望，那才是我们站出来的时候。

她要去找拥有原力的人，她相信这个宇宙中还有其他人，她要和本一块儿建立新的绝地学院，而也许有一天，会重建绝地圣殿，她要去搞懂平衡之类的事情，光明与黑暗是会在同一个人体内共存的，而不是简单地将人一分为二，总之，她太忙了，她有更重要的事情要做。

我猜，那的确更重要些吧，波笑了笑。

赫克斯几乎都能听见那来自背后的声音，波说他一个人不行，他一个人做不到，他需要支持，但他不够重要，他不够重要，所以蕾伊离他而去了。


	8. Chapter 8

波和妮费拉出发的那天刮着狂风，赫克斯有点担心他们无法顺利起飞，但这事儿最后没有发生，他们有那么点颠簸，还是成功进入了跃迁。

赫克斯感到不安，每样事物都让他感到不安，当他怀疑普莱德发现他是间谍的时候他也有过这种感觉。

每个人看上去都很值得怀疑，赫克斯明白这是心理作用，但直觉总也有直觉存在的道理。

他按惯例完成了一天的工作，没有回到监测台前，雨重新淹没了那些巨坑，新的繁衍又会开始，他站在窗前，想着波说这一切隔着玻璃看还是不错的，现在看上去波说的似乎也有点道理。

在这些水坑中代代生存的生物是否知道在外面有着其他的生态环境，更适宜的环境，可它们去不了其他地方，它们还没有进化出足以迁徙的系统，它们改变自己让自己更适合这个环境。

为什么这样的星球都存在一个生态系统？

它们在这样狭小的一个水坑中诞生又死亡，蜕下的尸皮化成它们孩子的养分。

还有那些树，矮小的虬结的难看的树，为了不被风刮倒，把自己和其它树紧紧地一生都结合在一起，最终形成了共生状态，新的树会从地下破土钻出，老去的树会脱落根须，最终干枯倒下。

波对他说，他会回来的，波的双手搂住他的腰将他带向自己，波踮脚去吻他，邀请他分开双唇，赫克斯的手指插入波深色的头发里，他已经开始想念这温热的触感了。

妮费拉别开头去，假装专注于检查货物的装备情况，低头在平板上勾勾选选。

三天后波回来了，任务似乎很顺利，重回天空让波的脸上绽开笑容，生命又在他身上苏醒，新的任务让波忙碌起来，而波显然很喜欢这种忙碌，让他可以忘记其他事情，其他无能为力的事情。

赫克斯却开始不太确定他自己是否喜欢这种改变，自然，波不再那么喜怒无常，他甚至不再喝酒了，他兴致勃勃地跟他描述着外面的世界——仿佛他们已经在这里待了一辈子忘记外面是什么样子的了，赫克斯还真的有点忘记了，他得说他从来就不太知道，外面的世界，同一个宇宙，会存在那么多层面，从不同的层面看出去，就会是不同的世界。

波拼了命要把他从那个虚构的牢笼中给拽出来，波恳求他，你看一看，睁开眼睛看一看吧，你那么聪明，怎么会不明白呢，怎么会看不见呢？

可他看见的东西波也一样看不见。

不然波就不会和他一样来到这里。

我知道这不是他们的错，波说，只是没有那么重要罢了……对他们来说，即使是腐败的政府也比暴政要来的好，胜者才有资格说“和平”两个字不是吗？如果最后第一秩序胜利了，历史学者甚至会说第一秩序给宇宙带来了“和平”。

蕾伊看着更远的方向，波用手在空中比了比，大概有那么远，但她不知道我们还没解决眼前的问题。

日子进入了另一种循环，妮费拉给他们带来越来越多的资金，艺术品一件件地从要塞上消失，而波也愈发频繁地离开这个星球，他每一次都对赫克斯保证他会回来的，好像那对波来说很重要似的。

窒息感重新围绕着赫克斯，每一幅画作的离去，都好像卸去了赫克斯一部分的根基。

他脑子里有个声音在问，这终将导致什么，这终将走向哪里呢？

波为什么要理会他，波为什么不肯放开他，为什么毁掉他所有立足之点，又不给他任何新的方向呢？

上一次波说他会回来的时候，他的确履行了承诺，赫克斯说不上这算是好事还是坏事，至少在当时他是想死去的，他可以直面死亡的，他从小被灌输的理念就是这样的，波不该来救他，死亡并不是件坏事，起码死去后就不用理会他是否还有尊严了。

但波非要把他从地狱中拖出来，这是个比喻，因为波一向认为第一秩序这整件事就够“地狱”了。

从地狱中拖出来不是个会令人感到愉快的体验，在剧痛之下死亡是一种奖赏，而波说他还没有到值得奖赏的地步，他做的还不够多，他别想就此逃脱命运的惩罚。

要不是太疼了，赫克斯还真是被逗乐了，要不是太疼了他一开口就往外喷血，他还挺想回答说，“惩罚”这回事只存在于“规则”内，会被写在手册里，会被写在条令里，惩罚他的永远是“规则”，命运不会惩罚任何人。

这是剥削，赫克斯痛苦地说。

波差点笑喷了，你学会我们的语言了诶，赫格斯将军，他还拍了拍赫克斯的伤口。

十足的混蛋。

但他在快死的那一刻，他确实不想死，他想他终于看见了，波总是想让他看的东西，外面的世界，其他的层面，玻璃的另一边，可能性的存在。

预定的日程已经超过两天了，波还是没有回来，赫克斯有些坐不住了，他来回地查看通讯，没有来自波的消息，新闻上也没有提及什么重要的消息——除了新兴蓬勃发展的艺术品市场，又一个惊人的拍卖行价格。

波的房间和他离开时还保持着一个样子，没有多少私人物品，都是一些基地配发的日用品，波还穿走了他最喜欢的那件黑色夹克，从这个空房间里无法拼凑出前飞行员的面貌，他并没有真的住在这里，没人会真的住在这里的，人们只是在这里妥协，他们的灵魂都在其他地方。

尽管赫克斯信任波，他是说，从某种程度来说信任波，但这也不意味着波是诚实的，而且就像波自己说的，他自己有时候都不知道自己在说些什么。

因为对于波来说，如果他觉得他是对的，那他就会撒谎的，他会毫无愧疚地编瞎话。

他已经把钱给赫克斯了，赫克斯都不敢去看到现在有了多少钱了，很有可能足以建起一个支持整座星球的玻璃穹顶了。

我知道他们肯定是有钱的，波的口气充满怨忿，但也没有想到会有那么多钱。

那也不能全怪他们，赫克斯想，新的市场新的机遇，经济就像压缩食品浇上水就膨胀开来，但他没有为“有钱新贵”辩解的意思，所以只是简单地附和着波。

赫克斯在波的房间里踱步，一个人可以留下的痕迹是那么地少，赫克斯走出波的房间，把门关上，他漫无目的地沿着走廊前行。

他应该离开吗？波让他离开，你知道，如果把波的话换个方向听，他等于是在让赫克斯在有机会的时候离开，这也许对他们都好。

但这对赫克斯来说有什么意义呢？

你真的每件事都要寻找一个意义吗？波皱着眉头问。

是的，是这样的没错，他每件事都要有一个意义，一个利益，一个目的。

波说他把水行摩托修好了，赫克斯走到工具舱的时候想起来，天气报告说今天并不是雨量最大的日子，外面还下着暴雨，但是没有风。

他可以试试，他想要试试，那个叛逆的念头又回来了，他可以离开，在引起任何注意前就把钱转移出来，分散出去，要收集这些证据就要花上很久，那个时候他早就去往宇宙的任意角落了，他还不值得他们花上那么多精力特意跨越整个宇宙来追缉。

但这样波可能也不会花上那么多精力特意跨越整个宇宙来找他。

赫克斯找出水行载式摩托的使用手册，仔细看着每一条安全提示，他从柜子里找出护具，头盔和飞行员头盔有些像，衣服还算轻便，毕竟摩托是封闭式的。

如果我没能活下去，波抓着他的手，波的手上全是血，沾到了他的手上，波的头上破了口子，赫克斯绝望地想要止住那里流出来的血，但波却不怎么配合，抓住他正忙得要命的手，一心想要问，如果我没能活下去，你会为我难过吗，你会想念我吗？

这他妈的重要吗？

重要啊，这是最重要的事情。

为我难过，想念我，不要忘记我。

爱是痛苦，爱是剥削，波想要得到他的所有，取代他的所有。

他才不要听波的话，但他总是听见波的话，像个咒语，像个毒苹果，像那些树，把根须扎进湿润容易塌陷的泥土中，密密麻麻，屹立不倒。

有人好奇地看着赫克斯的举动，赫克斯没有在意，他启动了摩托，波还真的修好了它，机舱大门缓缓打开，摩托一头冲进了雨幕之中。

他长大后有一大半时间停留在太空基地或者太空星舰中，当你看着黑色的没有边际的太空时，就可以比较容易忘记自己的过去，不要往后看。

摩托的速度没有穿梭舰快，它的底盘和地面并不接触，外舱还有清除雨水，自动避开障碍的电子视野功能。

他在暴雨中穿行，将巨大的黑色的来自旧时代的要塞抛在了身后，越来越远，也许他可以就这样离开，摩托行驶到了海边，暴雨击打在海面上，仿佛和巨大的海浪对抗着，海浪发出咆哮声，将雨水悉数卷走，强大了自己。

他希望波只是被什么事情缠住了，或者只是简单地决定不再回来，而不是出了什么事，他不想为波难过，他还没有过这种经验，让他恐惧，让他退缩。


	9. Chapter 9

骑摩托出游成了赫克斯的兴趣，他终于找到一个新的兴趣，之前长期阅读天气预测报告和研读地形图全都派上了用场，除了狂风的天气他不会出门，免得连人带摩托被卷进海里，谁都不会来找他的，可能都不会有人发现他不见了，他死了反而还好一点，省去一个麻烦。

暴雨击打在摩托表面的声音有些让他着迷，他逐渐开始回忆过去的那些日子，他想象着自己走在弑星者基地上，走在星舰中，他永远有需要忙碌的事情，每个齿轮都卡在他们应该在的地方，有序井然。

但他也不太想回到过去，过去在他回忆中已经变得有些不一样了，或许因为他已经死过了一遍，那些疯狂的念头都和过去一块儿死去了，蒙上了一层灰色的阴影，新的疯狂却还没有生成。

波有一个星期没有消息了，要塞的生活陷入了死寂之中，没有了波的脚步声，吵闹声，一切都显得过于安静，整个基地仿佛都不呼吸了。

那些失踪已久的画作或许给他们惹上了麻烦，赫克斯皱着眉头想，他考虑是否要将手伸得更长一些，去打探一下外面的消息，但什么消息都没有。

他以为他已经习惯了等待，抵抗组织没法维持长久有效的联系方式，所以他总是得等待，不知道情报是否有成功传递出去，不知道抵抗组织是否有收到正确的消息，不知道自己什么时候会被发现，他并不是真的想当间谍，至少在开始的时候他没有这么想过，他以为他还可以停止，回到原先的轨迹，但波是不可能轻易放过他的，波总能说服他，波给他挖了一个陷阱，他自己给自己挖了一个坟墓。

她曾经出卖过我们，波的血流到赫克斯的肩头，还要指着他的小队对他说，她杀过我们的队员，他是帝国最优秀的飞行员……而我，我是个叛徒，你要出去问问，不少人都会觉得我当初就该被处死，你看，我们都是从错误开始的，都吞过苦果，没必要非得以错误结束……波努力想要睁开眼睛，想要挽留赫克斯，让他留下，不管他最后是活着还是死了，但他想要赫克斯留下。

周围吵闹异常，所有人都在跑来跑去，飞船在炮火中穿行，他们随时都会被击中的，他好像听见一个女人的声音尖厉地让波停下别他妈的再说话了，然后有人推了他一把，那个女人的声音尖叫着，马上答应他让他别再他妈的说话了！

赫克斯鞋底的声音回荡在寂静的走廊里，灯光随着他的脚步沿着走廊一路点亮又熄灭，他想象着有一队冲锋兵此刻应该端着枪列队走过，他闭着眼睛都能画出巡逻路线。

这儿越来越空了，有一次赫克斯在外面看见露出地面的一截尸骨，不知是谁，不知是怎么死在了这里，要塞甚至没有人想到要把尸体运回去安葬，这儿，地面之下，树根之间，是不是填满了白色的尸骨。

赫克斯驾驶着摩托，停下了一会儿，思考了一会儿，天还下着雨，但是要塞里除了交通工具，倒是有不少其他的工具，毕竟这里以前是个新兵训练基地。

管他呢，他想，反正没人会问他为什么要这么做。

他穿了雨衣，雨鞋，带了抓钩，生存包，应急口粮和照明弹（万一呢），还有一把铲子——他们常常给新兵发铲子，谁知道为什么。

顺着地图的标记，他来到白骨露出的地点，白骨往下陷了许多，如果是今天的话他可能就会完全错过了，他忘记带酒了，赫克斯想，这个时候可太适合喝酒了，他需要喝口酒才有勇气走出摩托继续。

雨砸在他的雨衣上，感觉和上次他跑出去把波拖回来的时候有点不一样，他有那么一点理解波了，汹涌的雨滴砸在他的手背上，避无可避，疼痛但真实。

他用绳索把摩托栓在附近的树上，又用抓钩把自己也勾在一起，他背着压缩空气瓶，但希望自己不要真的陷下去，绝对要避免这种情况，他不想这样死。

过了一会儿，他意识到在下雨天进行这项作业是完全没有意义的，雨水会立刻把他铲出的泥冲回坑里，形成沼泽，骨头比之前甚至还陷得更深了些，这完全是件蠢事，也许这具白骨的宿命就是被掩埋在这里，安葬在这颗星球上，被人遗忘或者还有人想念。

赫克斯还不想放弃，他试图用铲子往下确认骨头的保存情况，也许他可以挖出一部分来，如果他现在回去，那骨头会陷入沼泽，从地底流到其他地方，可能再也不会浮出地面了。

但这只是一具尸骨而已，属于一个死人的，一个亡灵，它不会介意被扔在这里的。

可不是吗，赫克斯对自己说，雨有些太密了，他看不太清楚，于是打开了雨衣面罩，雨立刻打了进来，打在他的脸上，差点让他睁不开眼睛，他的手已经冰冷得快要握不住铲子了，他应该把酒带着的，他唯独忘记了酒，速战速决，他想，在雨水淹透他的雨衣前。

他原先以为头顶隐隐约约的声音来自雨声，直到那架穿梭舰飞得更低了些，差不多要直接杵到他眼前来，赫克斯才发现那竟然不是他的幻听。

赫克斯蹙着眉头，盯着这艘陌生的银灰色的穿梭舰，他也没有什么选择，他的鞋子已经半陷在泥里了，按他的速度是不可能立刻跑回水行摩托离开这里的，再说，要塞这个目标可比他要好找多了。

穿梭舰停下后，舱门打开了，波探出半个身体，用手臂半遮挡着自己的头，雨水立刻打湿了他的头发和领子，还有肩膀。

你是不是有什么毛病——波破口大骂的声音被雨淹没了大半，连天晴的时候你都不让我出来，你自己在这个鬼天气跑出来！干什么！散步吗！我简直不敢相信！你知道我找了你多久吗！你脑子坏掉了吗！你干嘛像看傻子一样看着我你知道现在谁看上去更傻吗！

有谁在和波说话，波回头看了一眼，明显还想继续骂下去，但克制住了自己，他咬着牙齿，对赫克斯伸出了手——赶紧上来！我们得马上离开这里！

赫克斯倒是想走，但是他的鞋子还在泥里，他有些无辜地低头看着自己的脚，又看了看抓钩。

啊——————波发出一种充满抱怨的声音，然后飞行员跳了下来，赫克斯想要阻止他的，不过他现在说不出话来，再说他以为波总会有点常识的，比如说不要在暴雨里跳到一个可能是沼泽的地面上。

令他有些意外的是波穿了双好靴子，没有立刻陷进去，他跑了几步，抓住了赫克斯，赫克斯解开了抓钩，试着把腿往外拔，一步步地挪动。

你应该戴着头盔下来的，赫克斯说。

波怒视着赫克斯，雨水让他的面目模糊不清。

赫克斯还有许多问题应该问的，但他总是选择不去问，也许他早就应该问的。

当他和波被隔开，当他独自一人，当他和波重逢的时候，有些问题他也许早该问的。

他先把波托上了穿梭舰，然后波又费劲儿地把他拖了上来，不要了鞋子不要了！波冲他喊。

于是赫克斯蹬掉了雨靴，把铲子扔上了穿梭舰，穿梭舰舱门关上时，波躺在地上气喘吁吁，身上已经湿透了，泥水尽往下淌，赫克斯脱掉了自己的雨衣，还有生存包和空气瓶，他的裤子上都是泥，脸上多半也没好到哪里去，他觉得自己的耳朵里面能养鱼了，听什么声音都像在水里。

波一脸讽刺地盯着铲子。

小伙子们，在你们把自己弄干净前，我得禁止你们到驾驶舱来，有个声音说，赫克斯抬头看去，特扎·纳斯站在他的面前。

纳斯对他露出利齿——也许是个微笑，好久不见，赫克斯将军，前帝国军官转身又进入了驾驶舱。

她不想继续找你，波躺在地上没有动，眼睛盯着纳斯离开的地方，我们都觉得你是不可能离开要塞的，所以要是你不在要塞，肯定是走了，离开了，波抬手做了个飞翔的动作。

为什么继续找我？就连赫克斯自己的声音听起来都像水底传来的，他不确定自己是不是真的问了出来。

不知道，直觉吧，觉得你会等我的，不会丢下我，波有些得意地笑了，他很高兴证明自己是正确的，我找了所有房间，快要跑得累死了，纳斯一直在催我，没人知道你去了哪里，后来我发现那辆水行摩托不见了，说真的，你到底在想什么呢？你拿着把铲子到底在挖什么呢？

我觉得现在这个时候，我在挖什么不是重点，赫克斯说，他使劲拍了拍自己的耳朵，拍出了不少水，他终于听得更清楚些了，而是你到底在干什么？

波的眼神又闪烁起来，嘿，你能不能先答应我不生气？

老天，不要了，赫克斯抱住自己的头，他应该现在就从穿梭舰上跳下去的，那后面的麻烦都不会有了。

你这次又干什么了？赫克斯干脆坐下来，坐在波的身边，他深深地呼吸，波在他面前的喜悦已经胜过了一切，他不怎么生气其实，随便波干了什么都行，但怎么说呢，他就是喜欢波对他多一些关注，所以有时候他会夸张一些。

波顺势把脑袋枕上了赫克斯的腿，把赫克斯的裤子弄得更湿了，他们应该马上站起来，去把自己弄干，免得感冒，但赫克斯还想继续坐一会儿，听波怎么跟他解释，又或者是怎么瞎编，只要听到波的声音就他感到安心了，让他忘记了那具白骨。

抓紧了，我们马上进入跃迁，纳斯的声音从前面传来。

他们真的要离开这个地方了。


	10. Chapter 10

我有一个坏消息，一个更坏一点的消息，还有一个说不定有点好的消息，和一个你也会同意的好消息，波扳着手指说。

你对鼓舞人心真的很有经验，赫克斯干巴巴地说，平时你就是这么做动员讲话的吗？

你想从哪儿开始？波仰着头看他。

别从我脸上有泥开始就行了，这个我知道，赫克斯说，他甩了甩头发，这里有干衣服可以换吗？他问。

啊，有的，我们可以从好消息开始，人人都喜欢好消息，波的眼神亮了一些，掰着自己的手指在赫克斯的眼前晃，我把你的东西都带上了，虽然我也不知道都有些什么，而且你也实在没有多少东西，但我相信里面是有几件衣服的……万一我漏了什么的话，嗯，你最好就当作那东西没有存在过。

他有什么私人财产吗，他没有任何私人财产，个人物品，所以即使波什么都没带上，他也不会提出什么抗议。

我没想到如今好消息的标准降到那么低了，赫克斯讽刺地说，那“可能的好消息”是什么？

嗯……这个消息可能应该在另一个坏消息后面听起来才像个好消息，波干笑两声，拍卖的收益可能没有你想的那么多，有一些画作其实妮费拉并没有卖掉，她只是虚报了一个价格，她有些艺术家的执着你知道，觉得有些作品过于伟大不应该被藏在某个所谓收藏家的阁楼里不见天日，“那些人根本不懂得真正欣赏艺术”，她说的，但她还是卖掉一些画的所以你还是有些钱的，不过她问我能不能赞助她搞个基金会，建个展览馆之类的东西我跟她说完全没问题。

赫克斯沉思了一阵，这个“好消息”基本就是说，我没有钱了。

我上次跟你说你有钱的时候你看上去挺不高兴的。

嗯，嗯，继续，我有点好奇“坏消息”能有多坏了。

哦，实际上画并没有卖掉就是那个“坏消息”，波有些愧疚地说。

那个更坏的消息呢？赫克斯拨开波额前的头发，平静地注视着他的眼睛，所以你们没有在卖画，妮费拉到底找你去帮什么忙，你究竟在忙些什么？

波的眼神有些躲闪。

我没有生气，赫克斯说，也许之后会生气，但我现在太高兴了所以生不了气，你有什么话最好现在全说了。

波的表情软化下来，所有的线条都放松了，他有些不安地在赫克斯的膝盖上扭动着，你现在可能，成了个在逃通缉犯了，他看上去都不太有勇气说出这些话，抵抗组织最优秀的飞行员是敢一个人俯冲炸毁所有炮台的。

这倒不是不能接受，赫克斯想了想，这甚至像是这里面最好的那个消息了，除了波给他带了衣服这一条，他对波说，我得快点换衣服，我已经开始觉得冷了。

没有得到自己想要的反应，波有些垂头丧气地从他身上爬起来。

换衣服的时候赫克斯注意到波把他自己的东西也带上来了，包括那件橙色的飞行夹克，赫克斯把脸洗干净，烘干了自己湿漉漉的头发，然后去帮波烘他的头发。波都有点像他那个橙白色机器人了，不停围绕着他，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕的，仿佛在等着他什么时候爆发，并且疑惑着为什么他还没有爆发，他没有必要这样对待他的心脏。

赫克斯自认没有出卖过波，他真的没有，不管是在第一秩序还是抵抗组织，他可能伤害过波，但他没有出卖过波，他是可以保守住秘密的。

所以你究竟在外面干什么？波问，他弯腰收拾了他们换下来的湿透了的衣服，有些可能不能再要了。

唔，我发现我还挺喜欢水上摩托的，赫克斯说，没有去看波，于是波又换了个方向，想要面对赫克斯。

不，我是说你拿着铲子在那儿干什么？波继续问。

赫克斯微微笑了笑，他以为没有人会问他这个问题的，显然他错了，但他回答不出来，因为他自己也不太清楚他为什么要去挖那具白骨，把它带去哪里，这又有什么意义。

我们总是要做一些没有意义的事情的，波的声音在许久许久前说。

这世上真的会有些事是没有任何意义的吗？

那些随着潮水褪去而死去的无脊椎生物不也是汲养了他们的后代吗？而他们的后代继续生存，继续进化下去，说不定就可以离开水坑，迁移去其他更适宜繁衍的地方，那也许要花上几千年，几万年，但总有一天或许是会有意义的。

赫克斯沉吟一会儿，仅仅回答，我在那儿发现了一具尸骨，不知道是什么的骨头，我想挖出来看看。

波皱着眉头看他，似乎一点都没相信他所说的话，什么，我就离开那么几天你就变成什么宇宙生物学家了吗？

你不是离开了几天，赫克斯说。

我……波张口，想起了什么又闭上了嘴，表情从不安变成有些怒气冲冲，显得有些奇怪，我们的通讯被人追踪了，给你发信息不安全，我们不想让他们发现我们的目的地，我们绕了老大一圈才甩开他们跃迁到这附近。

他们是谁？赫克斯问。

赏金猎人，显然有人想知道他买的画是从哪里流出来的，有没有什么留给他的机会，波耸了耸肩，他歪着头打量着赫克斯，等了半天。

赫克斯考虑着，所以波并不是和妮费拉在一起，而是特扎·纳斯，他和前帝国军官在抵抗组织的飞船上短暂地见过一面，那时他实在没有空去关注别人，只想让波的伤口别再流血了。

纳斯和艺术品可牵扯不到一块儿，波有多少事情没有告诉他？

你知道，开口问一句也不会要你命的，波突然道，他双手环胸挡在赫克斯面前，表情有些无措，又带着一丝固执与傲慢，这是你说的，他的口气里还包裹着指责的意味。

说起来总是容易得多，赫克斯眯起眼睛。

波从鼻子里哼了一声，好像更生气了些。

真的，赫克斯简直不太能理解，波怎么能自己生气起来，他是说，他本来不是该是那个在这里认错的人吗？

我没有出卖过你，赫克斯不知道自己怎么就说出了口，也许因为波的表情，傲慢的波·达默龙，金色的，漂亮的，抵抗组织最优秀的飞行员，糟糕的将军，不善言辞。

波脸上的表情仿佛被一颗飞来的石子击碎了，细小的石子，裂成了碎片，夹杂在哭与笑之间，他瞪大了眼睛瞧着赫克斯，赫克斯也看着他，不清楚自己现在看上去是什么样子，他希望自己可以看上去没有那么惨，至少他已经换上了干净的衣服，清理了脸和头发，所以无论如何都不会比刚才更惨了。

波迈出了一步，展开双臂抱住赫克斯，赫克斯想要往后退但没能来得及避开，他又试着挣脱波箍住他的手臂，但是波要比他有力气一些，飞行员反而抱得更紧了，让他无法动弹，赫克斯气得满脸通红。

放开，赫克斯说，波蹭着他的下巴摇头，刚吹干的黑色卷发十分柔软，挠得他有些痒。

赫克斯有些放弃了，他最终还是会放弃的，他想让波得到他想要的，全部都得到，那没什么关系的，因为波回来找他了，就算是波要把他拖入一个巨大的沼泽，让他窒息，让他淹没，与其他白骨作伴，他都不会有什么意见的，只要波和他一起，只要波继续抱着他，不愿意放开他。

你不打算问我，我们要去哪儿吗？波还是没有抬头，也没有松开手臂。

赫克斯给自己调整了一个更舒服一点的位置，所以我们要去哪儿？纳斯和你在一起干什么？你们现在是什么秘密组织了？

我很抱歉……波咕哝着。

太典型了，让他问问题，却又不回答他，赫克斯忍不住翻了个白眼，这又是为了什么？赫克斯问，我提前说一声，你再让我这么问问题又不回答我我就真的生气了。

我是说，不会再有什么平静安定的生活了，也没有什么可以考虑结婚的本地姑娘了，你永远别再考虑这件事了，提都不要再提，我真是烦死了你这念头到底是打哪里来的？波放松了些力气，纳斯想要当太空海盗但我不同意，这毕竟违法了，当然，我们现在就违法了，我们会被通缉，永远逃亡，有可能吃了上顿没有下顿，因为我把钱都给妮费拉啦！也许我们也可以试试赏金猎人的生活，这可能会有点意思的。

这里面没有一点逻辑，但赫克斯只是点头，附和着，这样更适合你，我就知道你是适应不了“和平生活”的，这话听上去有些自鸣得意的意味，透着一股过去的赫克斯的影子。

才不呢，波轻微地抗议，没很认真，我只是发现或许“和平”和我所想象的不是一回事情，要难很多。

没有什么事情是容易的，不是吗？赫克斯扯动了嘴角，露出一丝笑意，以前你就常常这么说，跟你说了，爱是剥削，爱是痛苦，要你的血肉，要你的一切。

我真的不明白你是在讽刺还是说真的，那明明应该是美好的东西，你说出来怎么那么奇怪，波有些不满地道，所以我决定，我没有必要按照他们的规则来行事，在他们最终决定把我甩出气闸之前我得给自己找个机会，我有反对的权利，我起码要表明我的反对，纳斯说所有反对的人，会来到我这里，妮费拉也同意这一点。

赫克斯眯起眼睛看着波的头顶，我可没说我有什么反对的意见……

波退开了些仰头看他。

这会很奇怪的，赫克斯又说。

但他一点都不在乎这些事情，这些关他什么事呢？怎么样都比那个有着恶劣天气的星球要好，到底是什么样的神经病才会把那里定为新兵训练基地。

他们把自己弄干净了，终于觉得暖洋洋的了，才被允许走进穿梭舰的驾驶舱，赫克斯瞄着仪表台，这是架不错的穿梭舰，不知道纳斯是从哪里搞到的，他跟着波在副驾驶找了个位置坐了下来，自动地研读起飞行数据。

纳斯严厉地看了他一眼，又看了整个人放松下来的波，摇了摇头，重新把注意力回到飞行上。

这真的很奇怪，前帝国军官露着利齿说，这也许是个笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t I, didn‘t I, didn’t I say  
> I would be the one to make you feel this way  
> Didn‘t I, didn’t I, didn‘t I say  
> I give all I have for you  
> Didn’t I, didn‘t I, didn’t I say  
> I would be the one to take away your pain  
> Didn‘t I, didn’t I, didn‘t I say  
> Baby I come back for you
> 
> ――《Come back for you》
> 
> 单人pov好难搞，写来写去都觉得很模糊，pov这事不能全信，但这绝对是个两情相悦的he，毕竟我也不会写别的。
> 
> 他们所在的星球原型是迈尔斯系列里迈尔斯当气象官的那个星球，就是说一下。


End file.
